Happy Endings: Titanic's Alternate Ending
by deomniallyd
Summary: Basically how everyone who was devastated at the end of Titanic wanted it to end. Enjoy! R&R :)


A/N: Some of this strays from the actual movie script (not just the happy ending part). This all belongs to James Cameron, I don't own any of this. Enjoy!:)

*Rated T for sexual innendos/minor language (minor meaning no f word (does contain bleeped f word/other bleeped language))*

_-Happy Endings: Titanic's Alternate Ending- _***Part 1-Sinking/Rescue***

Jack and Rose ran down one of the steerage hallways, when they got to the end they found all the third class passengers crowded together at the bottom of the stairs up to the gate. It was locked, there were several stewards on the other side with their guns aimed at the screaming steerage people trying to get through.

Just then Jack heard his name "Jack!" he turned around to see Fabrizio's girlfriend Helga Dahl. "Helga! Hey! Where's Fabrizio?" he asked the panicked Norwegian girl. Helga pointed down the hall with a wild look in her eyes. Rose clung tighter to Jack. "Jack!" Jack spun around to see his other friend Tommy Ryan coming down the stairs, panicked.

"Tommy! Can we get out?" he yelled as Tommy approached them. Tommy shook his head "It's hopeless that way!" he shouted in his thick Irish accent. Rose was scared, her eyes were bugged out. She didn't understand, were they stuck down there? Could those stewards really do that to the steerage people?

"Well whatever we do we gotta do it fast." Jack was saying. "Jack!" Fabrizio ran over to them. "Fabrizio!" Jack yelled, hugging his best friend tightly. "The boats are all gone!" Fabrizio told them, he had a deranged look in his eyes. "This whole place is flooding we gotta get outta here!" Jack said.

Fabrizio shook his head "There's niente this way!" he yelled, giving hand gestures like a true Italian. "Let's go this way alright?" Jack started to pull Fabrizio along. "No Jack! Aspettare!" Fabrizio yelled, turning to the Dahl family. He prayed Helga and her parents would understand him.

"Everyone, you come with me we go! We go! To boats! They going!" Fabrizio used hand gestures so the Norwegians could understand. Helga turned to her father "Kan vi gå Far?" she asked. Olaf Dahl shook his head and began shouting at Fabrizio in infuriated Norwegian. "Come in the boat! In the boat! Capito?" Fabrizio was yelling too, he needed them to understand.

Jack tried to help, "Come on!" he told them, waving for them to follow. Olaf Dahl didn't budge but continued to angrily shout at Fabrizio. Helga looked at her father again "Kan vi gå?" she pleaded. "NEI!" Olaf shouted, Helga turned back to Fabrizio.

Fabrizio gently took her hands and shook her "Helga per favore, you come with me now. Is my destiny to go to America, please!" he begged. Helga looked like she wanted to cry. She turned to look at her father once more "Far?" Olaf shook his head "Nei." he said it gently, yet firmly.

Olaf Dahl refused to let his only daughter, his precious only child, go with some crazy boy that she just met who was shouting at them in a language he could not understand. Helga understood she could not go, she couldn't disobey her father.

Helga turned to look into Fabrizio's big, hopeful, hazel eyes one more time. She threw herself into him and they kissed. This kiss was the sweetest yet saddest thing Helga had ever experienced in her life. Then she pulled away to stand with her parents, Olaf had his hand on her shoulder.

But she was still holding Fabrizio's hand. "Come!" Fabrizio said, beginning to pull her along. He'd taken the kiss as a sign she was coming. "Come on!" Jack repeated. Just then Fabrizio felt resistance, "Fabrizio..." he heard Helga's sweet voice and turned around. Helga's deep blue eyes welled with tears just waiting to burst and rain down her cheeks.

"I kan not gå." She said four words to him. Four simple yet extremely powerful words. Words powerful enough to shatter Fabrizio's entire world in a matter of seconds. He was going to lose the girl of his dreams and he'd only known her for a few days.

Rose clung to Jack's side, she felt tears welling in her own eyes for Fabrizio and Helga. Jack and Tommy watched, not truly knowing what to do. There was nothing they could do to help Fabrizio.

Jack gently tugged on Fabrizio's arm. "Come on." Fabrizio didn't budge, he just stared at Helga. Begging her with his eyes. "Come on!" Jack tugged Fabrizio's arm harder. Fabrizio still did not move. He held his locked gaze with Helga. Tears streamed down from her eyes "Jeg beklager..." Helga apologized.

Fabrizio shook his head "Helga, per favore!" he begged, dropping to his knees in front of her. Helga glanced at her father again "Vennligst Pappa?." Olaf stomped his foot "Nei!" he yelled at his daughter. Helga shook her head "Fabrizio, I kan not..." she told him.

Fabrizio stood up and Jack grabbed his arm again. "Alright come on, we have to go!" Jack said. Fabrizio yanked his arm free "Jack no! Aspettare!" he yelled. He went up and got in Olaf's face.

"You no understand!" Fabrizio yelled. Olaf's face turned a deep shade of red, he was infuriated. "Bastardo the ship is a' sinking!" Fabrizio raged, he was determined to get them to follow.

Helga backed into her mother, she was scared. Jack held Rose tightly, Tommy watched in awe. Even the other passengers nearby began to stare. Fabrizio grabbed Olaf's shoulders angrily, cursing at him in Italian. Olaf broke away and pushed Fabrizio off of him, he was cursing at Fabrizio in Norwegian.

"I trying to save you! Don't you see?!" Fabrizio shouted. Tommy looked at Jack "Holy shite..." he grinned. Jack nodded "Wow." Rose didn't know what to think, she was scared. "Jack?" she looked up into Jack's soft seafoam eyes. "It's alright, Rose." Jack kissed the top of her head.

Olaf and Fabrizio were still shouting at eachother in a slur of Norwegian, English, and Italian. Helga's eyes were bugged out in scared shock, Mrs. Dahl rubbed her daughter's back. "Do you wanna drown?!" Fabrizio yelled at Olaf. "Because a' that gate isn't opening any time soon!"

"Knulle off drittsekk!" Olaf shouted. He was not backing down. "You ignorant bastardo!" Fabrizio shouted back. They were running out of time, Jack grabbed Fabrizio's shoulder. "Fabri, come on there's no time!" he yelled. "Not yet!" Fabrizio yelled back.

Finally Fabrizio realized he'd have to go with his last resort. He made direct eye contact with Helga "Trust me." he mouthed. Helga cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. Fabrizio rushed over and picked her up. "Shh is okay." Helga's eyes bugged out when she realized what was happening.

"NEI!" Olaf yelled, grabbing Mrs. Dahl. "GO!" Fabrizio yelled. He took off running after Jack, Rose, and Tommy. "No be scared sweet Helga, we go to boats. We go to boats." Fabrizio told the extremely confused and panicked Helga, who was screaming for Olaf.

"Pappa! Pappa!" Helga screamed to Olaf, who was hot on Fabrizio's heels shouting in Norwegian. "See? Your papa follow us, your papa and mama follow us, then they go to boats too. Is okay, trust me." Fabrizio whispered gently. Helga continued to scream for her father in Norwegian, she didn't understand.

"Come on!" Tommy yelled, pointing down one of the corridors. "No come on let's go this way!" Jack yelled, pointing down a different hallway. They ran down a hallway filled with hundreds of panicked immigrants, shouting, crying, and praying.

"This way!" Jack shouted, leading them up one of the stairwells. At the top was another locked gate, behind it was more stewards with guns. More steerage passengers were shouting to be let out and banging on the gate. "Just go back to the main stairwell and everything will be sorted out there." the stewards were saying, trying to keep the people calm.

Some people were staring at Fabrizio and Helga, who was still screaming for Olaf. Olaf ran up to them "Stopp! Gi meg min datter du jævla drittsekk!" he yelled, grabbing Helga from Fabrizio. "No no I trying to save her! I no hurt her!" Fabrizio held up his arms defensively. The stewards were still yelling and the gate was still locked.

"Everything will be sorted out there. Go back to the main stairwell!" one of the stewards shouted. Rose turned to Jack "Oh Jack what now?" she asked tearfully. Jack stroked her long, red waves. "Shh...here I'll get those sons of bitches to open the gate."

Tommy stayed at the bottom of the stairs with Mrs. Dahl, who was scared and confused. Fabrizio and Olaf seemed to be playing their own little game of 'Helga in the middle'.

Jack jogged up the stairs to the front of the line of people. "Open the gate." he said, calmly yet forcefully. "Go back down the main stairwell!" the steward shouted in response. "Open the gate!" Jack yelled. "Go back down the main stairwell like I told you!" the steward yelled back.

Jack backed down and looked at Rose. She sighed helplessly, clearly scared and exhausted. Jack wished she was safe in a lifeboat instead of stuck behind a locked gate with him and his friends, she had no place in such a situation. Suddenly he felt a rush of adrenaline and turned back around.

"G.D son of a bitch!" he screamed, shaking the gate. The stewards went into a frenzy. Jack ran back down the stairwell. He ran over to a bench and tried to pick it up, he couldn't lift it. "Fabri Tommy gimmie a hand!" he yelled. Tommy and Fabrizio ran over to help, together they were able to get it loose.

Rose realized what was going on "To the side! To the side!" she screamed, shoving people out of the way. Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio charged towards the gate, some of the stewards ran away. "Put that down!" "Put that down!" yelled the remaining stewards.

"1-2-3!" Jack shouted as they rammed the gate. It didn't break through. "Again!" Jack shouted, they rammed it a second time. That time they broke through. "Come on let's go." Jack said. Fabrizio looked at Olaf "We go this way!" He grabbed Helga, Olaf took Mrs. Dahl's hand and reluctantly followed. They hopped over the broken bench.

Jack grabbed Rose "Let's go Rose." he instructed, helping her over the bench. Tommy helped from behind. "You can't go there! You can't go there!" a steward was shouting. Tommy punched him in the face as they passed.

"Come on guys!" Jack shouted. They ran out onto the boat deck. "Come on Rose!" Jack instructed, he held Rose's hand tightly. "The boats are gone!" Rose shouted. Jack looked around, realizing Rose was right. They started to run the other way when they ran into Colonel Gracie and his mistress.

"Colonel are there any boats on that side?" Rose asked, panicked. Gracie shook his head "No miss but there are a couple of boats all the way forward, this way I'll lead you!" he told them. But before he could finish his sentence they ran off.

The deck was crowded with panicked, screaming people. They ran past the orchestra, "Music to drown by, now I know I'm in first class!" Tommy said sarcastically. Finally they found some lifeboats being loaded. Jack held Rose tightly. "Step back sir! Come through madam!" the officers were yelling. It didn't look like they'd be letting men on any time soon.

"Gotta check the other side! Go!" Jack yelled to Tommy. Fabrizio looked at Olaf and Mrs. Dahl "Come we go this way!" he pointed down the deck. Helga looked scared, her eyes were bugged out again. "Shh is okay, we go to boats now." Fabrizio told her. "Hurry up!" Tommy yelled, waving for them to follow him.

Meanwhile Cal and Lovejoy were trying to get onto a boat. "I found her. She's waiting for a boat on the other side, with him." Lovejoy informed Cal. Cal was infuriated, just then Officer Murdoch announced that the lifeboat he'd been manning was about to be lowered. "Anyone else?" they were yelling.

Lovejoy pointed with his eyes and Cal turned around. Murdoch quickly turned around, Cal thought he'd made a deal with Murdoch. Apparently not. "Oh G.D Lord h*ll." Cal sighed. He had to find Rose and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Lovejoy spun on his heels to follow "Shit..."

Jack and Rose waited for the lifeboat, it was taking forever. "Alright, let's go see if we can find Tommy again." Jack said. Rose nodded, they started to walk away.

"Rose! Thank God!" Cal's voice boomed. Rose spun around, "Oh shit!" Jack muttered. Cal embraced Rose "Here you must be freezing!" he draped his jacket around her shoulders and threw off the ratty blanket she'd recieved from some nice Irish lady down in steerage. He pushed Jack away. Rose cringed as Cal kissed her neck, his breath reeked of brandy and cigars.

"Come on! Let's get you to a boat." Cal put his arm around Rose and began to lead her away. "NO!" Rose screamed, breaking away. "Oh Rose, not again." Cal sighed in frustration. Rose started to run back to Jack, Cal grabbed her arm. "Let go of me you unimaginable bastard!" Rose screamed.

Jack ran over. "Let go of her!" Cal tightened his grip. "Back away from my fiancee you filthy steerage rat!" Cal shouted. Jack nailed Cal square in the jaw, Cal went tumbling down. Jack grabbed Rose "Hurry!" They ran away.

Lovejoy went over to Cal and helped him up. "Are you alright Mr. Hockley?" he asked. Cal brushed himself off "No you ignorant buffoon! Do I look alright to you?!" he shouted. Just then he realized something and bust out laughing. "What could possibly be funny?" Lovejoy asked, bewildered.

Cal's face was bright red with fury "I put the diamond in the coat." he said. Lovejoy cocked his head to the side, not understanding. "I put the coat on her!" Cal raged. Lovejoy's eyes widened "Uh-oh." Cal nodded "Oh really?!" he asked sarcastically. "Well don't just stand there we have to get it!" Cal grabbed Lovejoy, they ran after Jack and Rose.

Jack and Rose went to check the other side. Tommy, Fabrizio, and the Dahl family were standing by Collapsible C which was being loaded. Tons of panicked men were crowded around trying to jump in. Officer Murdoch was twirling his pistol around, panicked. "No men! Just women and children!" yelled the other officers in the background. Murdoch grabbed Mrs. Dahl and pushed her into the boat, shoving Olaf back.

"Nei!" Olaf yelled, reaching for his wife. Murdoch looked at Helga. "In the boat ma'am." he pointed to the boat. "Is okay, you go." Fabrizio nodded for her to get into the boat. Helga cocked her head to the side in confusion. "In the boat. Go in the boat." Fabrizio gestured for her to go.

Olaf shot Fabrizio a dirty look, he'd been promised a boat. But the officers weren't letting men on. Another officer grabbed Helga and started to pull her into the boat. "Alright ma'am in the boat." Finally Helga realized what was happening, her eyes bugged out in shocked fear. She turned to Fabrizio with a wild look in her eyes.

"I can't go, you sit with your mama." Fabrizio said, forcing a calm tone. Helga looked back and forth between her father and Fabrizio. "Nei they gå også!" she looked at the officers, panicked. "No men ma'am." Murdoch said, his voice drained of all emotion now.

Mrs. Dahl sat in the boat, she pulled her shawl tighter around her. "Kommet Helga." she motioned for Helga to sit next to her. Fabrizio nodded "I be okay, and so will your papa and Tommy." he reassured her. Helga nodded reluctantly, she kissed him and hugged Olaf.

"Damn straight we'll be okay! Come on man let us in!" Tommy yelled. "Get back!" Murdoch yelled. "Give us a chance to live ya limey bastard!" Tommy shouted angrily. "I'll shoot anyone who tries to get past me get back!" Murdoch shouted, twirling his pistol around, his hand on the trigger.

"BASTARD!" Tommy screamed. "Get back!" The officers were yelling. Helga was staring at Fabrizio, she made a heart with her fingers, giving him puppy dog eyes. Fabrizio blew her a kiss "Shh is okay." he mouthed. Helga scooted closer to her mother.

Just then Jack ran up with Rose. "There you guys are!" Jack said, out of breath. "Hey Jack! Look these bastards aren't letting any men on the boats!" Tommy said, loud enough so Murdoch could hear. "I don't think any of them are letting men on." Jack admitted.

"Any more women and children?" Murdoch shouted. Jack pushed Rose towards the boat "Okay Rose, you have to get in." he instructed. "No Jack! Not without you!" she whined. Jack shook his head "Rose I mean it this time, get in." Rose's eyes welled with tears "What about you jump I jump?" she asked.

"Look this is different Rose. Come on get in the boat by Mrs. Dahl and Helga." Jack said, gently shoving her into the boat. Rose begged Jack with her eyes "Please let me stay with you Jack." she said tearfully. "No Rose." Jack refused. Murdoch tapped his foot "There's no time!" he yelled. "I love you Jack." Rose said tearfully. "I love you too, Rose." Jack said with a sad puppy eyed smile.

Rose threw herself into Jack and they shared an intense kiss. Finally Murdoch pulled Rose off of Jack. "Time to go ma'am." he said. "Wait!" Rose screamed, reaching into Cal's coat pocket. She pulled out The Heart Of The Ocean necklace. The blue diamond gleamed in the moonlight.

"Jack, I want you to have this." Rose said, giving Jack the necklace. "What? No Rose I can't." Jack protested, it was way too expensive. Just then they heard shouting "Rose! Rose! Give me the necklace!" It was Cal and Lovejoy running towards them. "On second thought..." Jack grabbed the necklace and pushed Rose into the boat. "Hey Cal! Rose doesn't have the necklace! I do!" he shouted, waving the necklace around.

Cal grabbed Lovejoy's gun and aimed it Jack "I'm going to take you down like the gutter rat you are!" he yelled, pulling the trigger. It fired and missed, going through the deck. "Jack no!" Rose screamed. Cal was firing rapidly, Lovejoy stood back not sure what to do.

The officers went into a frenzy, the whole boat deck turned into complete chaos. In the midst of the chaos Olaf, Fabrizio, and Tommy jumped into the lifeboat with some other men. "Olaf!" Mrs. Dahl hugged her husband. "Yay!" Helga squealed, kissing Fabrizio. "See I told you is okay." Fabrizio grinned.

"Hurry lower the boat!" Murdoch shouted to another officer. The boat began to lower, Rose was screaming for Jack. "No! Wait! Jack!" she waved her arms frantically. But Jack was no longer on the boat deck, he'd run back inside. Cal was chasing him.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief "Holy shite!" he wiped some sweat off his brow. Rose started hyperventilating "Please! Someone get Jack!" she was screaming, but the boat already hit the water.

Fabrizio and Helga were making goo goo eyes at eachother between kisses. "I love you..." Fabrizio grinned flirtatiously, running his fingers through her wavy, blonde hair. "Jeg elsker deg..." Helga replied, batting her eyelashes before kissing him again. Olaf shifted uneasily, Mrs. Dahl rubbed his shoulder.

Tommy and some of the others in the lifeboat grabbed an oar and started to row away from the suction. Rose pulled Cal's jacket tighter around her, it was freezing. "Oh Jack..." she whined to no one in particular.

The night seemed to keep get colder and colder as they rowed away from Titanic. Olaf and Mrs. Dahl huddled together, and Fabrizio draped a blanket around himself and Helga. Rose shivered, Cal's coat was too thin. "Damn it's freezin' out here!" Tommy rubbed his arms. "Have some whiskey!" the elderly lady sitting next to him handed him a bottle of whiskey. Tommy gratefully took it "Cheers!" he exclaimed, taking a giant swig. "Cheers!" echoed the tipsy old lady.

Tommy grabbed another blanket, cocooning himself in it. "I'll share." he grinned at Rose. "Um...no thank you." Rose replied uneasily. Tommy shrugged "Suit yerself...lassie." he winked.

Rose shifted her eyes away from Tommy, and found herself accidentally staring at Fabrizio and Helga. "I really wanna rock this boat with you..." Fabrizio whispered, making Helga giggle and kiss him again. Olaf was out of earshot. Rose cringed slightly, "Honestly Fabrizio is now really the time for that?!" she snapped.

Fabrizio shrugged "What?" Rose rolled her eyes "Hello! The Titanic is sinking out there! Do you realize how serious this is!?" Tommy grabbed some whiskey from the old lady sitting next to him again and took another huge swig. "Yeah." Fabrizio threw up his hands defensively "Si okay I get it! Hey some people a' handle their stress in different ways!" Rose buried her face in her hands "Oh don't any of you care that Jack is still up there?!" she wailed.

"Si but Jack, he's a' good swimmer!" Fabrizio exclaimed hopefully. Helga nodded "Ja! Maybe Jack swim to Carpathia!" she exclaimed. Rose rolled her eyes "Honestly Helga that's totally and completely absurd!" she snapped. Helga shrugged "Okay" she replied, not really understanding what Rose said. "Hey you no snap at her!" Fabrizio snapped at Rose. The stress was rubbing off on everyone.

Tommy took another swig of whiskey "Hey let's not fight now!" he said. Some of the other passengers were staring, others were trying to sleep or minding their own business.

Meanwhile Cal and Lovejoy were chasing Jack around the grand staircase. "Get back here you filthy scoundrel!" Cal shouted, firing his gun. He missed, again. "Damn you Dawson!" Cal yelled, firing and missing for atleast the twelfth time. Lovejoy followed Cal in chasing Jack. "Come and get me you sorry bastards!" Jack shouted back, waving the necklace again.

This infuriated Cal even more. They chased Jack down the staircase to the first class lobby, Cal slipped on the rug and the bullet hit a vase, shattering it. "Shit!" he yelled, slamming down the gun. He went to fire again, but nothing happened. "What?! No!" he frantically pulled the trigger, it was out of bullets.

"See ya suckers!" Jack yelled, running into the dining saloon. Cal got to his feet and brushed himself off quickly. "No! No!" he shuffled over to Lovejoy, who was waiting on the stairs. Cal panted, he was out of breath. "Lovejoy..." he wheezed. Lovejoy looked down "Yes Mr. Hockley?"

"I give it to you...I give it to you...if you can get it!" Cal wheezed, giving Lovejoy his gun back. Then he slouched back up the staircase, once again leaving Lovejoy to finish his dirty work. "Bastard..." Lovejoy muttered.

Jack ran through the flooding dining saloon to the door on the other side. He went to turn the knob but it was locked. "Oh shit are you kidding?!" he groaned. Just then Lovejoy burst in. "There you are Dawson!"

Jack spun around "Fu-!" he smacked his hand against the locked door. Lovejoy tackled him "Give me the necklace!" he shouted. "Never!" Jack yelled, squirming out from underneath Lovejoy. Lovejoy went to punch Jack, he ducked. Then when Lovejoy wasn't looking Jack grabbed the gun from his pocket and slammed it into Lovejoy's stomach.

"Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons!" Jack yelled, running full speed into the locked door. He broke through. Lovejoy lay on the ground of the flooding dining saloon panting and wheezing. "Damnit..."

Jack hid under the stairwell next to the plates and glasses cabinet until he was sure the coast was clear. "Whew..." he let out a sigh of relief. Then he ran down the nearest hallway, with all the water he wasn't quite sure where he was going. "Oh shit that's cold..." he mumbled, swimming through the freezing water.

He could faintly hear Lovejoy's shouts somewhere behind him and kept running. But as he was running down one of the steerage hallways Lovejoy's yelling turned into a little girl screaming. "Help! Help! Please! Anyone! Daddy!"

Jack frantically spun around in every direction. "Hey! Who's down here?" he called. "Help please!" the little girl screamed. "Where are you?" Jack yelled. "The gate's locked! Please help!" the little girl shouted in response. Jack looked around again, just then he noticed a locked gate out of the corner of his eye. Behind the gate water was boiling up rapidly.

But he didn't see the little girl. "Help!" came the tiny, wheezing, voice. He spun around again to see six year old Cora Cartmell bob up and spit out a mouthful of seawater. "Cora!" Jack yelled, rushing over. "Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack help me!" Cora screamed.

"Hang on Cora it's gonna be alright!" Jack shouted. "Hurry Uncle Jack! Help me!" Cora wailed. "Okay Cora, I don't have a key so I'm gonna need you stand back." Jack instructed gently. "Stand back? But I'll drown!" Cora screamed. "No! No you won't Cora. Just do what I say." Jack told her calmly.

Cora hesitantly backed up. "Back up a little more, here reach up and grab the pipeline on the ceiling to hold yourself up." Jack instructed carefully. "Okay..." Cora slowly grabbed the pipe and lifted herself up, she backed up more.

"Ready Cora?" Jack shouted. "Okay!" Cora yelled back, panicked. "1-2-3!" Jack yelled, he charged the gate full force and broke through. "Here get on my back!" he instructed. Cora jumped down from the pipe onto Jack's shoulders and held on tight.

"Uncle Jack! It's all flooded down here!" Cora wailed. "Shh it's okay Cora, I'm gonna get us up to the boatdeck." Jack told her gently. Cora sniffled "Okay." she whimpered, clutching his neck. "Hey Cora, where's your dad?" Jack asked suddenly. "I don't know." Cora sniffled. "What about your mom?" Jack countered. "She's not my mommy, she's my aunt. My mommy's already in New York with Grandma." Cora replied.

The water continued to boil up and Cora screamed again. "Shh it's okay Cora come on." Jack said, he ran up the nearest stairwell. By then they'd lost Lovejoy. Jack rushed out onto the boat deck, there were only a few boats left.

"Oh Cora thank God!" shouted a panicked female voice. Jack spun around with Cora on his shoulders. "Aunt Stephanie!" Cora waved her arms. Cora's aunt ran over and grabbed Cora from Jack. "Oh thank you kind sir!" she said, hugging Jack. "Hey no problem, actually Cora here's a friend of mine." Jack smiled.

"Aunt Stephanie, where's daddy?" Cora asked. Stephanie shrugged "I'm sorry sweetie I don't know, he told me he went to look for you." she replied with a worried look in her eyes. "I found Cora trapped behind the gate on F-deck...the water was boiling up all around her. It's completely flooded down there." Jack said.

Stephanie's eyes were wide "Oh Lord!" she exclaimed, squeezing Cora tighter. "Look there's only a few lifeboats left!" Jack pointed at the quickly launching lifeboats. Jack ran over, Stephanie followed with Cora slung over her shoulder.

"Excuse me officers!" Jack panted. One of the officers turned around "Ah step into the boat miss, careful with the child now, easy does it." the officers helped Stephanie and Cora into the boat. "I don't suppose I could get in too?" Jack asked, figuring they'd probably say no. However, he saw a few men sneaking into the boat when the officers weren't looking. "Sorry sir, women and children only!" the officer responded.

"Oh for Heaven's sake the man just saved my niece let him board!" Stephanie scolded the officer. "Please don't let Uncle Jack drown." Cora gave the officers her best puppy dog eyes. "Fine." one of the officers replied. Jack hopped in and the boat was lowered. Cora hugged Jack tightly.

The last lifeboats were launched one by one, the last flares sent up in a hopeless attempt to save Titanic's doomed 1500 passengers not in lifeboats. The sun set as the boats rowed towards Carpathia into the early hours of the morning. The 700 or so in the boats had nothing to do but wait. Jack and Rose couldn't stop thinking about eachother.

Rose woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. "Egh.." she squinted and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the lifeboat, only a few others were awake. Tommy was passed out with a bottle of whiskey on top of some old lady, Fabrizio and Helga were snuggled up under their blanket, and Mrs. Dahl was asleep on Olaf's shoulder as Olaf slept with his head down.

Just then she heard grunting as Tommy stirred from his deep, drunken slumber. "Wha..." he rubbed his eyes. Rose glanced at him "Good morning." she tried to smile. Tommy nodded "You too." he rubbed his forehead.

Fabrizio squinted awake and kissed the top of Helga's head. He stretched, nearly smacking Tommy. "Hey watch it Fabri!" Tommy yelped. "Oh sorry Tommy." Fabrizio mumbled groggily. Helga's eyelids fluttered open, she stared up at Fabrizio. "Well good morning sunshine!" Fabrizio grinned.

Helga rubbed her eyes "Ship sink?" she asked randomly. Fabrizio nodded "Si it did, but we okay, we in lifeboat see?" he replied. Helga looked around "Oh...I tror I har nightmare." she said. Fabrizio grinned "Speaking of dreams I had a dream that I was a' kissing you..." Helga giggled "Ja?"

Fabrizio nodded "Si signorina, care to a' turn that dream into reality?" he grinned mischeviously. Helga giggled "Ja!" They started kissing again because Olaf and Mrs. Dahl were asleep. Rose cringed "Please!" she snapped, accidentally.

Fabrizio and Helga snapped out of what they were doing and turned to look at her, startled. Tommy nearly spilled his whiskey on the old lady and Helga's parents woke up as did half the lifeboat. "Oh...sorry." Rose turned beet red.

She looked out at the sunrise, just then she saw something big approaching them in the distance. She tapped Tommy "Hey look!" she pointed. Tommy squinted "I'll be damned, it's the Carpathia!" he exclaimed, relieved.

Some of the other passengers in the boat clapped and cheered. "Here it is! We're safe!" people were shouting. Even Fabrizio and Helga looked up "Hey it's Carpathia!" Fabrizio said happily. Helga smiled "Yay!" she clapped, Fabrizio kissed her again.

Tommy held up his bottle of whiskey "Cheers!" he shouted, toasting with the old lady he'd fallen asleep on. Everyone on their boat was celebrating. Even Rose allowed herself to let out a "Yay!".

People were celebrating on Jack's boat too. "Look Uncle Jack! Look it's the big boat that's coming to save us!" Cora exclaimed happily. Jack squinted "Hey you're right!" he grinned. "I wish daddy were here to see this!" Cora exclaimed. Stephanie smiled "Maybe your daddy's in a different boat looking at it!" she said.

"Cheers!" shouted a Swedish man with a bottle of champagne. Jack spun around, it was Bjorn Gunderson, one of his and Fabrizio's roommates. "Bjorn! Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "Hei Jack!" Bjorn exclaimed. "Ha some champagne!" he handed Jack the bottle of champagne.

Jack took a huge swig "Cheers!" he yelled. "Man where'd you get this?" he asked. Bjorn grinned sheepishly "First class när ship sinking." Jack laughed "You took it from first class? Oh man...well I guess Titanic doesn't need it anymore." Bjorn shrugged "Ja." he chuckled.

A few minutes later all the lifeboats approached Carpathia. Ropes were lowered to pull the lifeboats up to be unloaded. Collapsible C was lifted up, letting Rose, Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga, Mr. and Mrs. Dahl, and some others off. They were all given blankets and hot tea.

"I need to stretch me legs!" Tommy groaned, cracking his back. Rose sipped her tea "Has anyone seen Jack yet?" she asked. Tommy shook his head "Not yet, sorry." he was still hungover from the whiskey. "I need to sit down..." Rose said, she went over and sat on a bench. Mrs. Dahl and Olaf coccooned themselves in their blanket, they went and sat down by Rose. Mrs. Dahl sipped her tea as she kept her eye on Helga.

Jack, Cora, Aunt Stephanie, Bjorn, and some others on their lifeboat were helped up a few minutes later. "Yay! We're saved!" Cora danced around. She pulled on her aunt's skirt "Let's go find daddy!" she said. Stephanie smiled "Alright Cora." Jack waved "See ya Cora." he laughed.

Now he had to find Rose. Just then he noticed a red haired girl sitting on a bench out of the corner of his eye, he squinted. Then he recognized Helga's parents sitting next to her. "ROSE!" he shouted, running full speed towards them.

Rose jumped up, nearly spilling her tea. "JACK!" she screamed. "ROSE ROSE ROSE!" Jack yelled, scooping her up. "Oh Jack! Jack why did you do that? You didn't have to do that for me! Please Jack never leave me again." Rose cried. Jack twirled her around happily "I won't Rose." he grinned, they kissed.

Some people sitting around started clapping. "Woo hoo!" Tommy yelled. Mrs. Dahl and Olaf were smiling. "Jack-o ya made it!" Tommy squeezed Jack. Bjorn walked over next to Jack. "Ha some champagne!" he shouted. "Don't mind if I do!" Tommy grinned, he took a huge swig. "Want some Rose?" Tommy held it out to Rose, she giggled "Oh why not?" she took a sip. Jack laughed "Yeah!"

"Hey where's Fabrizio and Helga?" Tommy asked. Rose looked around "Over there." she pointed. Fabrizio was kissing Helga in a corner. "Hey...how about we rock _this _boat eh?" Fabrizio grinned. Helga glanced back at her parents to make sure they weren't looking. "Oh okay!" she giggled, they ran off to find a closet.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
